spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blind Side
The Blind Side Squidward's new girlfriend hates octopis and SpongeBob meets his new co-worker, Stella. Season: 10 Episode: 11 Total Episode Count: 176 Prod. no.: 9ACX07 Featuring: Squidward, SpongeBob, Kate Also Appearing: Plankton, Angela, Stella, Sandy, Pearl, Fred, Elizabeth Berkley, Oopie, John Fishly, Horace, Deamus, Batman, Nancy Fishly Plot: When Plankton picks up a splinter from the old staircase, Sandy decides to replace it. However, SpongeBob can't keep his footing on the slick wood and constantly falls down the stairs. When SpongeBob finally gets tired of falling down the stairs, he moves into the bedroom permanetly until Sandy has the original stairs returned. Meanwhile, Oopie is fired from the Pawtucket Brewery and SpongeBob's new co-worker named Stella is deaf. After Fred meets her, he is inspired to have a disabled ladies night at The Drunken Clam. Squidward isn't impressed by the pickings but decides to try his luck with a normal-looking girl at the bar. Squidward cuts to the chase and asks her out and she agrees, telling him her name is Kate whom he later finds out is blind. After a pleasant date at the movies, she shrugs off his suggestion to join her in bed but starts to kiss him goodnight when one of his neighbor's pet octopus start screeching and she confesses how much she hates octopis. Squidward manages to excuse himself without kissing her goodnight. The next morning, Plankton pumps Squidward for information about his date, eventually getting him to mention Kate is blind. Plankton suggests she may be using him to get a seeing-eye squid but Squidward brushes it off, admitting further that she hates octopis. Plankton wonders how he intends to get away with his ruse and Squidward tells of trying to impress Kate before revealing the truth. Squidward continues to impress her by faking events during their dates although resists being intimate with her, telling her it is out of respect. She invites him to dinner with her folks but Squidward finds out their vision is fine. When Squidward tells Plankton about his predicament, Plankton convinces him to let him help. Plankton wraps Squidward in bandages for his dinner date and Squidward dresses as a nurse, telling a tale of how Squidward was burned rescuing children. When events reveal Squidward's true nature, Kate leaves him for lying to her and exits through an alarmed fire to the sound of blaring horns causing an auto accident. As Plankton is already dressed as a nurse, he heads out to help. The next day, Squidwward is depressed over losing Kate until Plankton convinces him that since she is blind, he could use a different voice to fool her and he proceeds to do just that. Cutaways #Japanese difference #Female co-workers #Different stuff #At the drugstore #''Titanic'' #Octopi people #Finding the Batcave #Muggers #The Eiffel Tower #Easily startled wallpaper #Sloth #''Showgirls'' #Rigging the rig #John in Heaven Trivia *The title is a reference to the 2006 book and subsequent 2009 of the same name starring Sandra Bullock. Censorship *Oh dear lord, so much bleeps: "F***! F***! F***ing c***! F***! F***! F***!" (SpongeBob), "...at that f***ing face!" (a female fish), "F***! F***ing c***! F***! F***! F***!" (SpongeBob again) and another beep for SpongeBob: "F***! F***! G** damn it, f***ing, c***-sucking, c***, f***!" and another: "F***! F***! F***ing c***! F***! F***! F***!" *A picnic scene and a photo scene cut. *A cutaway and conversation was cut. *A bit of dialogue cut from the date. *Squidward cut: "Really? That's so great to hear." Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 10